Moscow
Moscow is the Capital city of Russia, and the city in which the majority of the Metro series is set. After a devastating nuclear war in 2013 between a number of unknown countries, the survivng population retreated into the large metro system, originally meant as a fallout shelter. Sometime after the initial bombing, animals and humans alike became horribly mutated, and begun to roam the icy, highly irradiated wasteland, and eventually found their way into the metro and started to terrorize the residents of the stations that had now become makeshift settlements. Religion and political factions begun to emerge and start armed conflicts between each other. The elite members of the societies live in peace and comfort, while the rest fight for whatever they can. A small group ex-military form The Rangers, a highly trained, and highly dangerous order, who fight for the average residents of the metro, and wish to rid the metro of the dangers that pose a threat, specifically the Nazi Reich and the horribly disfigured 'Dark Ones'. In 2034, the Surface has began to normalize, but only in appearance. The ice has begun to melt, and the sun can occasionally be seen. The mutants still have control, and the air is still very irradiated. War still wages within the metro between the various factions, and the secret military bunker D6 holds secrets that could save the metro. Outside Moscow A conversation can be heard in Market Station by the man operating the radio. Men near him discuss an expedition some time earlier, of a handful of survivors who took charge of a tank with thick armour that could withstand much of the radiation, they drove for miles east of Moscow and came across ruined villages where they apparently 'found some women' but eventually they ran out of fuel but decided to stay put as they stated over the radio that the radiation was nowhere near as high and the 'critters were smaller.' They settled a small town of tents and apparently managed to bring in a small harvest of healthy crops and two children were born who were 'not mutated... much'. radio contact was kept for two years until it suddenly stopped, the fate of the settlers is only speculation. Upon scaling the Tower, Artyom can vaguely see on the horizon in all directions the silhouette of more intact buildings. There is also a noticible border to the devastated portions of the city, suggesting that Moscow was the epicenter of an incredibly large nuclear blast and that it only survived because of it's defense grids, and that conditions may be somewhat better in the outskirts of the city. The metro systems Minsk, Kiev and St. Petersburg can be heard discussed in the game, notably by guards in Exhibition and Market, who wonder if people survived there. Metro Last Light In this sequel it is revealed that the surface has significantly changed since the annihilation of the Dark Ones. Although exact details and further explanations are scarce it can easily be noted that the clouds of the nuclear winter are slowly dissipating and every now and then, the sun or blue sky can be seen by those already brave enough. The chill seems to also be quelling down rapidly, with wetlands now beginning to appear in small pockets of the surface. Unfortunately for humanity, the air quality is still at unsafe levels, making a gas mask still a requirement. Locations Above Ground *Moscow State University *Moscow State Library *Kremlin *Sparta Base Below Ground *VDNKh Station *Riga Station *Polis *Hole Station *Market Station *Armory Station *Dry Station *Black Station *Botanical Garden *The Depot Images Prologue.jpg|The surface at night as seen in the prologue of Metro 2033. Metrollss1.jpg|Concept photo of the surface for Metro Last Light. Metrollss5.jpg|Concept photo of the surface for Metro Last Light. Metrollss7.jpg|Concept photo of the surface for Metro Last Light. A Ranger's Gas mask.jpg|Ruins of the surface in a Metro 2033 promotional screenshot. Alley library side.jpg|The surface during the day as seen in the level Alley of Metro 2033. 00022.jpg 00021.jpg 00019.jpg 00018.jpg 00017.jpg 00016.jpg 00015.jpg 00014.jpg 00013.jpg 00012.jpg 00011.jpg 00010.jpg 00009.jpg 00008.jpg 00007.jpg 00006.jpg 00005.jpg 00004.jpg 00003.jpg 00002.jpg Category:Locations Category:Real World Category:Metro Universe